A distance life
by BeautifulxSin
Summary: Jenla's life is boring and empty , until Tony Starks comes back into it.
1. Chapter 1

This is my First Fanfiction, If everything goes as plan it will not be my last.

**Constructive feedback is welcomed !**

Disclaimer :I do not own Iron man.

**Chapter One 10:06**

RING, RING,RING the constant ringing of the phone, awakes me from my life that so distance from the hell I really live in. fumbling about in the in the dimly lit room , I attempted to grab the phone.

"yea"

I mutter into the phone , my head still buried in one of the one comforts of my life.

"Jenla… you're late, Boras is pissed again and remenber you have the files for this morning's presentation… we're fucked if you don't get here in the next 20 minutes .."

Hanging up the phone I lift my head seeing the screaming red numbers.. 10:06..Shaking my head slight I throw myself to the ground ,quickly pulling myself from my deep sleep.. Looking around in a dazed blur I grab the cleanest looking shirt and head for the door. Snagging my bag and keys on the way , I begin to scale down the long 6 floors of stairs ahead , until reaching the street. The bright sun slaps me in the face like a cheap whore , and I let out a sigh..

" just another day in my world.."

Grabbing my bike from the rack I start down the crowed street. Weaving in and out of the cars. Jumping back and forth from street to side walk , I try and make my trip as short as possible.. But the office is still 2 blocks north, 4 blocks west 1 block south and another 3 blocks west… one hell of a ride that early in the morning …Racing to my last chance of humanity I enter the last block until the building.. When a black jaguar pulls around the corner… going at lighting speeds it whips towards me me … it's back tires begin to drift from under it , causing the car to come inches and inches closer to me… I could do nothing but watch. I remenber the sound of my breathing becoming heavy , my arms shaking… moments away from death.. And all I could think is…now it ends…. The tires quickly regain their traction , propelling the racing car at a monumental speeds towards it destination.

Locking up the brakes to my bike… I stop for a moment catching my breath…the once warm sweat that cover my body had now turned cold… A tear fallen from my eye hit my arm , snapping me out of my world.. Pulling me back into the one I was living in. Rubbing my forehead I let out one finally sigh , starting back onto the long road . When I had finally reached the building I had 2 more minutes .Running up the stairs I busted through the door, there waiting for was district manager Boras Yangfield.

"Jenla Alenko if this is how you run you office then perhaps you should start looking for another job because this kind of behavior is strictly unacceptable. And furthermore.. You come into here looking like a slob! Do you take no pride in your work or appearance? Do you ever stop to think that …"

At about time I stop listening as he continues to rant and stalk me to my office, slamming the door on his face . I throw myself into my chair, loading up the program from my drive. It was a thing of perfection, The Route 4 AI. It had been my main project for the last year and a half.. And now that it was finally finished I was eager to see what it was to be used for…By the time I realized Miles had came in , he was already 1 inch away from my head , looking onto the screen with me ..

"Damn Jenla… I don't know how you did it… but Damn it looks good…If it were a women I would ask it to marry me…"

He said while reading the pages codes on screen..

"Starks will be impressed…"

"Starks…? Heh.. As in thee Tony Starks?… Tony STARKS!?"

Miles jumped back away from me , as I leap from my chair looking to him as serious as I could be..

"Yea Jenla… The contract info was released this morning , there should be a memo in your inbox.. He arrived at the office a little before you , Gloria has already shown him to the conference room…which reminds me. We should really get down there.."

Starring to him in disbelief, I was speechless.. Confused and most of all pissed off..

"Take the Drive Miles.. I will be there in a moment.. It's ok to start without me.."

"Alright, don't take too long…"

Grabbing the drive , Miles darted out of my office heading down the Hall. I quickly grabbed the phone calling Boras…

" Is this why the contract info was keep a secret!? Because Starks was the one receiving it!?"

"listen, This was a request of the employer.. There's nothing I can do about it… just accept it Jenla.. Besides why does it matter? This contract made us more money than we have in the last 3 years put together. You should be Thrilled .. Not pissed off! And also I feel that you really need to … "

Slamming the phone down, I ran out of the room . Heading down to the conference room where Miles had already started the presentation….

"And as you can see for the past 16 months we have been able to put together one of our finest AI for any of …."

Slamming open the door, I stood in the middle of the conference room. Startling everyone inside.. Looking around.. I didn't recognize Tony's face within the crowd. Clearing his throat Miles quickly tried to take attention off of me…

"This is of course the backbone of this AI… Please welcome my head director and Project manager.. Jenla Alenko…"

The group of blue collar began to applaud me , as I walked to the front of the room.

"This AI will not be going to Starks… I refuse to let him use of my hard work for his personal gain.."

This of course started a uproar in the room, but soon was silenced with the just the movement of one man's hand.. It was him.. Tony Starks was there after all.. Standing up , and removing his glasses. I then recognized the once young man I once knew…

"Gentleman.. Can we have a moment please.."

After his brief words, the room seemed to clear instantly leaving no one but me , Starks and Miles.

Miles glancing over to me with a look of care and concern..

"It's ok Miles... You can go as well.. I'll be fine.."

With that being said Miles also left the room.. Starks then relaxed sitting down onto the table top in front of me..

" When I heard that you were head of this project and that you would soon be coming down to "debriefed me" I got rather excited… but instead I was greeted with this.."

He said in a playful manner , as he normally always does…

" If I had know that this private contact was your I would have not accepted it…"

"Why do you think it was private?"

A slight chuckle escaping his lips , as he drew closer to me…

" You're still mad at me huh…?"

"You're damn right I'm still fucking mad! You took my idea and claimed it as your own !"

For once he did not respond to me… he just looked away in silenced and seemed for once to be ashamed of what he had done.

" After this , The teacher had thought I had stolen your idea., that some piece of shit girl who cant even pay for her schooling , couldn't have came up with a idea , that the great Tony Starks did…because of this.. The directors of college , decided to cancel my scholarships.. "

He finally responded again to me. Getting up looking about at the random objects scattered about the conference room.

"Jenla… I was nothing but a stupid kid back then! I made some mistakes in my life.. I didn't think they would have effected you so much …Come on, are you seriously going to turn down overly well funded contracts from me , because of what I did a couple decades ago!?

"You're damn right I am! Why should I have to do all the hard work, So that you to take credit of it again!"

He slightly laughed walking towards me. Putting his arm around my back drawing our bodies together the sweet smell of his sweat filled my nostrils yet again, and I couldn't help but let out a weak sigh.

"Are you still mad ?, because of that other women… because if that's the case right now I only have you in my eyes.."

Pushing him away from me, I looked to him with a discussed look..

"I swear Tony, you are impossible..

I began to leave the room again , but was pulled back by him again. Talking to me in a low voice he tried to speak softly so no one else would hear.

"Listen I don't know how many times I have to tell you or your brother.. I wasn't involved with her at all , she had a thing for me.. And I let it get the best of me.. That's all. Nothing happened between us.."

Shaking my head to him I lightly laughed

"Ha! You flatter yourself ! Like I care that you decided to sleep with our college professor!! Like it matters who you were sleeping with anyways! It's not like I was your girlfriend or anything!"

"hm well I would consider you to be one… most defiantly after what we did at Hooper's Freshman party….wow that was a good night.."

"Starks it doesn't matter what our personal relationship is.. WAS.. This is about our business

relationship , and I am telling you right now you will not leave with this AI…."

Looking to me in silence for a moment he shrugged his shoulders and started to the door.

"ok then.. I will give your regards to James… , see ya later"

With that said , he left the conference room steeping out for a moment bickering around with his followers then left the building.. By then Miles had return , rushing in as if Starks had killed me and ran off with the AI.

"Are you ok Jenla !? What happened?

"I'm fine Miles… just fine.."

As I started down the hall to my office , I dialed my brother on the phone…

"Hello..?"

"James how could you do this to me!?"

"uh …? Who is this!? Jenla? What wrong?"

"You sent Tony Starks here, to give me contracts!? I hate to tell you but your little sister doesn't fucking need you help her out anymore!

Hanging up the phone I slam the door to my office , looking to the clock… 10:56..

"son of a bitch… not even the beginning to my morning…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Miles to go…**

Over the next couple of months , it was smooth sailing.. The work we got in , was not even remotely complicated…more mind numbing if anything. But of course , when things seem to always be looking up for me I receive a call on my cell…

"Hello…?"

"Jenla listen carefully… I had nothing to do with Tony's private contacts! I can't convince that damn man to wear pants when I'm around , Hardly tell him to hire my kid sister to do code work for his specialized AI."

"….."

" well just thought you needed to know.."

" yea well I still don't believe you .. Nor do I care.. He is out of my hair and everything is fine now.."

"….."

"Why the silence all of a sudden…?!

"…"

" James…? JAMES! What's going on!?"

"…I had nothing to do with this…but He.."

"He…? What James…?"

"He doesn't listen to anyone Jenla..he just doesn't listen.. pause well uh. I got to go now.. Talk to you later.."

Hanging up before I could get another word in, James always did beat around the bush when it came to talking straight to me.. And from the sound of his voice I wasn't too excited to see what was in store for me in the next week..

When I arrived to work on Monday , I could see the figure of someone sitting at my desk. Busting in thought the door I found it was none other than Tony Starks.

"Starks!? What are you doing here?"

"well good morning to you too, I thought I would come in and convince you to have breakfast with me…so uh.. Where are we going? There's this little place over on 7th that has killer…"

"Starks! Even if I wanted to.. Which I don't.. I can't just leave and go out to eat with you! Its 9 in the morning and I just got here so… If you please I have work to do…"

"no you don't…"

Attempting to sit at my desk he grabbed my chair pushing it to the side..

"Starks.. I have things to do… come on"

"No you don't.."

"seriously… stop.."

"I'm telling you right now you don't have anything to do…today"

"Oh really… and how do you know that !?"

"Because I clear all your work for today… so you want to grab your coat and we can start heading down the …"

"what?

Clearing his throat for a moment , he finally stood up handing me a manual. The name Stark enterprises on the label..

"…."

" As of this morning Stark enterprises owns Harrison and Barse Company, so as your new company owner. I will tell you again.. You have nothing to do.. So might as well get a free meal of this huh?

"you got to be kidding me right… tell me this a joke right.. This a joke!?"

Just then Miles walked into my office a cornered look on his face , the manual in his hand. Freezing in his tracks as he saw Tony.

"oh Jenla.. I see you're uh… busy I'll come back.."

"no its fine Miles… Tony was just leaving…"

Looking to him with a pissed look on my face , he got the picture and started to the door.

"yea I was just leaving ,I guess.. I will see you two later.."

As Tony left the room , silence filled the room.. Miles sweet brown eyes looking to me.. As if to sense my anger..

Grabbing my coat I stormed outside, reaching into my bag finding the only thing that could calm me right now.. It had been 6 months since my last cigarette… and now it was time for another. The smooth taste calmed all my senses ,putting me into some kind of trance . With every breath I inhaled the cleansing taste of nicotine… with every other breath I exhaled Tony Starks .. God I hate smoking. It's seriously one fucked up way to solve my problems..

"Jenla..? You're smoking again!?"

Turning my back I saw innocent little Miles standing there.. As always that concern look on his boyish face.

"yea.. Would you rather me Smoke? Or quit?

"I'm guessing Starks just told you.. Huh?

"When I walked into my office and saw the bastard sitting there ,glaring at me… This is bullshit! I bet that's why James called me earlier …. I swear.."

" well all this cant be that bad right, I mean Tony Starks's company has been in Forbes 500 for like the last 50 years.. With Stark's name slapped on the front business should pick up for us…"

"……"

"I can see I am not convincing you…"

Leaning against the balcony with me, Miles bumped his shoulders with me in a playful mood, a sad attempt trying to cheer me up.

"Jenla this place would be nothing without you… and maybe Starks can help us get some better work. I mean come on ,you know these contracts we got now are nothing but a bunch of shit… Hell you could do this whole company's work for a month in a week.. Come on Jenla… you're going to waste in this hellhole.. This could be a good thing for all of us.. Please Jenla reconsider this.. Maybe what Starks did in the past, should stay there.. Sometimes people do grow up.."

Taking another long drag of my cigarette , I blow it in Miles direction . Not noticing that he already left again.. I swear that kid is like a fucking ninja.. Maybe he was right.. perhaps Starks had changed.. maybe he isn't the womanizing ,self -conceded over confident asshole he was in college. But Then again what the fuck does Miles know…


End file.
